


Keep On Haunting Me [AU]

by Cruella_the_icy_lawyer



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruella_the_icy_lawyer/pseuds/Cruella_the_icy_lawyer
Summary: Set in an alternative season 1, where David doesn't die and Patty doesn't order Pete to have Ellen killed (Ray commits suicide, though).Storyline (please read!):Patty and Ellen are having a secret affair. Ellen wants to go public and is willing to break up with David, since she is in love with her boss and hates lying to her otherwise perfect boyfriend (they do break up at some point but Katie is sympathetic, so she stays friends with Ellen). Patty, on the other hand, may have feelings for her young protégée but is not that eager to risk her career, especially after she divorces Phil and rumors about her sexuality start flying. Even Tom has the audacity to confront her about the whole matter. Ellen grudgingly accepts the situation, until Patty takes drastic action and asks an ex-lover/good friend to play her boyfriend in social gatherings. They have lots of fights (even after the blonde explains to her it's only a ploy to convince people she's straight), one of which results in a drunk Ellen hooking up with a guy named Wes. Although Patty tries to act indifferent, she IS jealous and she also comes to the realization that she truly wants to be with her beloved associate. In order to win Ellen back, she stops making public appearances with her male friend and promises her they will eventually come out as a couple. However, when the time for a highly anticipated gala approaches, Patty refuses to go with Ellen and instead opts to be escorted by her "boyfriend" for one last time. The next day, the brunette notices photos from the gala in a tabloid magazine and then she goes on to cut them and hand them to her employer-now-ex-girlfriend. Patty, brokenhearted and mad at herself, makes a final attempt to compensate for her mistake. Will Ellen forgive her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternative season 1, where David doesn't die and Patty doesn't order Pete to have Ellen killed (Ray commits suicide, though).
> 
> Storyline (please read!):  
> Patty and Ellen are having a secret affair. Ellen wants to go public and is willing to break up with David, since she is in love with her boss and hates lying to her otherwise perfect boyfriend (they do break up at some point but Katie is sympathetic, so she stays friends with Ellen). Patty, on the other hand, may have feelings for her young protégée but is not that eager to risk her career, especially after she divorces Phil and rumors about her sexuality start flying. Even Tom has the audacity to confront her about the whole matter. Ellen grudgingly accepts the situation, until Patty takes drastic action and asks an ex-lover/good friend to play her boyfriend in social gatherings. They have lots of fights (even after the blonde explains to her it's only a ploy to convince people she's straight), one of which results in a drunk Ellen hooking up with a guy named Wes. Although Patty tries to act indifferent, she IS jealous and she also comes to the realization that she truly wants to be with her beloved associate. In order to win Ellen back, she stops making public appearances with her male friend and promises her they will eventually come out as a couple. However, when the time for a highly anticipated gala approaches, Patty refuses to go with Ellen and instead opts to be escorted by her "boyfriend" for one last time. The next day, the brunette notices photos from the gala in a tabloid magazine and then she goes on to cut them and hand them to her employer-now-ex-girlfriend. Patty, brokenhearted and mad at herself, makes a final attempt to compensate for her mistake. Will Ellen forgive her?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQDlSZzmejk>


End file.
